Psycopathic
by Jake Jackal
Summary: YYH-ICP Yusuke and the gang needed help after a gang of demons nearley killed them,so Koenma calls in for two specialists.and who the hell are these sepcalists?HieixBotan,YusukexOC,JxKeiko,ShaggyxShizeru,KuramaxYukina,BlazexOC,and a bit ShaggyxBotan.


Aright this is a side project to Winter Magic, as you may know, I like Insane Clown Posse and Yu Yu Hakusho, so I got an idea (when I was high I remind you and I thought it would be kohl to do and original) that ICP and Yu Yu hakusho should be together! meep, anyways here ya go

Summery-YYH-ICP Yusuke and the gang needed help after a gang of demons nearly killed them, so Koenma calls in for three specialists. and who the hell are these sepcalisrs?HieixBotan,YusukexOC,JxKeiko,ShaggyxShizeru,KuramaxYukina,BlazexOC,and a bit ShaggyxBotan.

Meh, told ya i'm dumb, I'm a nerd, I don't give a shit, anyways here yea go

Disclaimer-WAAAAAAAAAA!I don't own YYH or ICP

Hiei-Thank the lord all mighty...

Chapter 1-Clovvns, murders, confused people, and a mad professor...

"Koenma!" Yusuke screamed through a door making the little kid fall on the floor, Koenma got up and said "what?" and after that, the door flew off its hinges "HOW THE HELL WERE WE GOING TO TAKE ON THREE DEMONS WHO COULD MAKE US INTO MUSH?" Heidi screamed, he was giving Botany a piggy back ride as she was unconcious, Keiko's eye were wide eyed "wow, the world is depressing..." She said as she looked around, Yukina was taking a limp Kurama, Kuwabara was asleep, and shizeru was just laughing her ass off. Koenma looked at Yusuke who had veins popping out from his head "Well what do you want me to do?" he said as Yusuke grabbed his stamper and stamped "dumb ass" on Koenma's head "WE NEED HELP! Look at us" Yusuke shot his spirit gun which only went 4 inches and when Koenma touched it,it felt like a hit with a brused bannana "Fine, i'll call in two specialists." Koenma said as he clicked a button "Get me J and B" He said as Botan awoke "What the-HIEI?AHHH!" she screamed as hiei dropped her. After that a person came from the door yelling "I'M HERE!" He said as he ran into a wall, then turned around and saw a door and ran to it, after 3 seconds he regained his "Normal" state as he grabbed an axe and slammed it into the couch "ahhhhhhh, I needed that" he said as he turned around, then one more person came out, he did the same as the first but after he was done with the couch he began to chase Koenma "COME HERE YA LITTLE PUNK!MAKING US STAY IN HELL'S PIT!I'LL SHOW YOU HELLS PIT!" He yelled as he swiped "No, I got a job for you!" the guy stopped "how much do we get?" Koenma stopped and said "nothing, but you get out of jail and have a ticket to Shangri-la!" The guys eyes popped open and he smiled, he told the guy who slammed his axe into the couch to come here,after 3 seconds they all agreed "You know, we would've done if for free..." the first said, then the first guy who came out turned around and yelled "Violent J here!" then the next who said it a bit more loud "Blaze ya dead second!". Everyone looked at them and then laughed, including Hiei "CLOWNS?" Yusuke said as he got up and walked towards the one called 'Violent J' and put his hand on J's shoulder "Leave the killing to us!" J's eyes became narrow and he said to Yusuke "Don't touch me" as he said that Yusuke looked at his hand, It...it...

WAS ON FIRE! Yusuke screamed and ran around "MY ARMS ON FIRE!" Yusuke said he ran around. Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped, to them, his hand was not on fire, after 3 minutes of torture Yusuke's hand became regular "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS HELP ME?" Yusuke screamed at his so called "friends" and then his friends replied "BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED IT!" until J interrupted them "Don't touch me unless I want it, thats a lil trick, I can make you die a horrible death such as fire, and no one but you, me, and my friends will know that...You need mad telekanetic skills to do that, this midget ninja is close to getting those skills, but hasn't lerned to master it, and if you don't know, i'm a soldier for the guy Koenma's father takes orders from...god...and so is Blaze Ya Dead, except his skills are barley lower then mine..." J said as Blaze was just starring into space, Hiei's eyes showed anger." n_o one and I mean...NO ONE said I am weak without dieing!_" he thought as J looked at him "Well then midget, bring it on! bitch bitch bitch bitch!" Hiei became very angry at the last words the clown said and he ran to him, J just grabbed both of Hiei's arms and kneed him in the stomach, Hiei fell to the floor coughing blood, he looked at the clown as he said "Baka ningen..." J looked at Hiei "First off. i'm no human, i'm at a higher authority then any of you, except Koenma.and Secondley, just because i'm a high school drop out doesn't mean i'm stupid, I just am mentally damaged..."He said as he heard Yusuke say "Wow, Hiei got beat up by a clown.." J looked at Yusuke "Yusuke right? well I don't like those kinda attitudes..."J said as he snaped his fingers, a body came from the floor, it was perfectly perserved, and it was dead, Botan yelped with scaredness as the body began to flick its finger at Yusuke's head nearley making him fall over, then the thing pressed its tongue to Yusuke's neck making a loud snap heard and Yusuke's body fell to the floor dead, shortley after J snaped his fingers and Yusuke came up and looked at the dead thing "It. it killed me..." Yusuke said as he looked around "Yea, Necromancy, using the magic through the dead, lucky I brought you back, you got potential kid, i'll give ya that, but you don't use it...and you. Hiei...I think...Don't think fighting is the only thing..." J opened a door as Blaze went outside "Come on, we need to find my friend..." J said as he walked out, everyone looked at Koenma and said "Are you sure?" and Koenma nodded so everyone left

"YOUR WANTED?" Yusuke yelled at J who was driving a viper away from 19 cops "You can say that, I call it loved in a special way" J said as Yusuke yelled at him "THATS WHAT SEX IS FOR!" J grew mad "But Sex gives you kids, and thats the same thing, they both want you!" J said as Blaze was shooting from the sun roof "I GOT ONE!WHO WANTS PIGGY PIE?" Blaze said as he laughed, everyone wide eyed and Yusuke said "Why do they want you?" J looked at them "We murder those who are evil." then Yusuke asked him "But if your soldiers of god, why were you in hell?" J didn't look at him "ITS HELL'S PIT! and we were once soldiers, we still are, but now we are what you call 'bad cops'." J said as he turned and broke away from the cops, Blaze sighed "thank god, that would be hard as fuck to do." Blaze said as they went to a cemetary "Wha.. What are we doing he..er" Botan said very scared-like J looked at her "We finding a friend..." J said as he gave everyone a shovel and said "you three. Yusuke... Kuwabara... Keiko...go to north...You four... Hiei... Botan.. Kurama... and Yukina.go south... Blaze... east...J... west" he said as he ran to the west. everyone but Blaze's head lumped and sweatdropped "What the hell are we going to do with these?" Kuwabara said.Kurama wide eyed and pointed to J "Uhhhhh...take a look" they saw J digging with a shovel,after 1 minute and jumped out of the hole "HA!A finger!Now we need a leg,a stomach,a head,two arms,9 fingers,10 toes,and-" before he was stoped "DON'T SAY THAT INFRONT OF THE LITTLE ONES!" Yusuke said to J.. Blaze looked around "What little ones?" Blaze yelled as they saw J with the finger,everyone nearley threw up,then Hiei asked "Who did you get that finger off anyways?" J looked at the grave stone "Ummm,it says Mr. Roxanne" everyone's head dropped and sweat dropped and after 3 hours,they got every part of the body of the body "A'ight,everyone call me mad Proffessor now!We gonna rock the dead in this beat!" J said as he jumped into the car and everyone followed,and after 3 minutes of driving at 180 miles per hour they reached a motel "Everyone,welcome to Psycopathic Motel!" Blaze said as they walked in "Be carfull everyone..." J said as he opened the door,Yusuke went in first to see a flying...flying...Guillotine! Yusuke ducked but Kuwabara wasn't so lucky,the Guillotine unlocked from the chain that was holding it and the two closest to Kuwabara's head closed instantly,ripping off his head...J looked at the body as he smacked himself in the head,everyone were quiet and nearley everyone threw up "BLAZE!I TOLD YOU TO PUT THE GUILLOTINE IN THE KITCHEN!WHAT IF GIRLS COME IN!" J said as he smacked Blaze over the head "Well sorry,I though you said 'What if gay people came in...' so I made insurance that no one would!" Blaze said as J closed his eyes an moves his head left and right "dumb ass" he said as he grabbed Kuwabara's body and head and took it to the bottom of the motel,with the zombies body parts.Everyone followed to see a big frankenstiene sorta thing as J put both bodies on these BIG tables,after 3 hours on shaggy and 3 seconds on Kuwabara (He didn't worry about the head,remember nothing is in their!" ) J was finished,he looked around "I HAVE DONE IT!YOU CAN CALL ME MAD PROFFESOR!" J said as he pushed the table sorta things up,then the roof began to open as everyone saw thunder strike both Shaggy and Kuwabara,and Shaggy got up first "everyone,meet shaggy 2 dope.or shaggy for short!" J said as Shaggy got up."AHHHHHHH!I GOT THE BODY OF A GAY DUDE!" Shaggy said as he pulled open the pants and screamed "THIS AIN'T MY BODY J!MY DINGALING IS NOW SHORTER THEN A PENCIL!" Shaggy said as he grabbed an axe and chased J,then Kuwabara woke up "Ugh..Where am I?Hey cool better body!" Kuwabara said as he did the same as Shaggy but this time squeeled with joy "AWS-" SLICEEEEEEEEE! Shaggy ripped off Kuwabara's head with a shovel and told J "PUT ME ON MY BODY!".Shaggy then sliced off his head...Everyone sweatdropped,wide eyed,and whisperd like "I guess he'll never be in love..." then after 30 more minutes Shaggy and Kuwabara were done "YES!I GOT MA OWN BODY!" Shaggy said as he did a dance,then he saw Botan and walked up to her "Hi their!" Shaggy said as Botan blushed "Uhhhh,hi...I'm Botan" she said to Shaggy who just smiled and read her mind "Ah,your death,awsome!" He said as he hugged her,she smiled and blushed again then said "Your...your not afraid?" Shaggy looked around "Nah,Death is something we all meet.You know,death plays a important part of life,almost as much as god and the devil!You keep the whole universe in balence!" Shaggy said as Botan continued to blush "Th-thanks..." she said as she rubbed her arm.Hiei looked at Shaggy and became quite angery _"Botan...I'll kill him for putting a finger on you,I should be the one too...Wait a minute!I want to lay my fingers on her?Oh god..." _Hiei thought as he looked down (Get it,he liked her but is mad at Shaggy for touching her!) While Shaggy saw this as he took everyone to their room.

"Botan,I got you some food!" Shaggy said as he opened Botan's door,he had a big plate of food.He then saw a big pendulum coming towards Botan,Shaggy ran towards the girl and pushed her out of the way,and the pendulum sliced across Shaggy ripping his lower torso and upper torso apart "**FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!**" Shaggy yelled (wow...37 fucking fucks...) "GET J!" he yelled again,Botan was shocked as she grabbed his upper body and began to kiss his head "I'm sorry..." Botan said as tears rolled down her cheeks "ah,don't cry,I did this.." Shaggy said as J came in with Hiei...Hiei saw this and felt like his heart was ripped out and stabbed thousands of times and watch as it slowley stoped beating... (Wow...Depressing...)... "HOLY SHIT!SHAGGY!HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS?ITS ONLY BEEN 30 MINUTES!" J yelled at Shaggy and Botan was defending him "Hey,its not his fault,he saved me...He...he...Cares for me!" and those last words stuck in Hiei's mind...

"Okay,Shaggy your okay,just be fuckin' carefull,I don't have enough parts to keep you alive 24/7!" J yelled at Shaggy as he looked around "Where is Blaze?" Shaggy said as J mumbled "He's fuckin' that sunshine,I think she's gonna leave him..For you.Yea juggaling two dead girls at once..real pro homie..." J said as he sharpend an axe,Shaggy looked at J and replied "Nah,i'm goin' with Sun shine,tell ya the truth.That dead girls got more style,plus that...um...Hiei right?Well he has a crush on her.And I wouldn't want to mess with that couple...I think I can get them both togetha...And if I can't get sunshine,that Shizeru is pretty more better,tell Sunshine to take Blaze with her.I'm goin' for Shizeru!" Shaggy said as he walked around with his legs, he then grabbed the axe from J and sharpened it again. Shaggy perked his ears as he heard someone walking on the top of the place Shaggy and J were in "danm it...Damien..." J said as he ran to a secret door that lead to the rooms where the Rekai Tentai were staying.

"Everyone! get in here!" J yelled as he opened the secret door and everyone got in it without any questions. After they went in the room Shaggy was in everyone would of screamed if Shaggy and J didn't hold them back... The whole room had, had... HEADS IN IT! Most were on hooks, some were on the floor being kicked around, and such. Shaggy told everyone in a quiet voice "Get in that door, if you don't want to die..." Everyone nodded their heads and went inside the door. After Shaggy locked the door Botan said "W-" J looked at her and shoved his hand on her mouth and in a calm voice , said "Don't yell, if you don't want to die! Only the six can kill Niche!" so Botan persumed in a quiet voice "What the hell was all that about?" Shaggy, Blaze, and J both sighed "Hobby." all the clowns said in a quiet tone. In which everyone sweat dropped. "Sooooooo, who is this Damien, and who are 'the six' " Kurama swaid as J walked towards him "Well first off, Damien is what people call 'a devil' he is far more evil then any devil, he tortures his own demons for fun!" He showed a picture of Damien, he had a twistid horn and a regular horn, is face was _barley _visible, and only the eyem he was waring a black cloak coverd in blood, in one hand was a sword with two blade, and the other had something that resembled a ball of blood, inside was a heart. "And the six are ghosts, they are known as Carnival of Carnage, The Ringmaster, The Riddle Box, The Great Milenko, The amazing Jake and Jack jakal, and the Wraith.. They take the people to haven or hell's pit, me and Shaggy are the only ones able to bring it in the human and demon world, they can destroy the world and in three million years, they will..." J continued as the foot steps above them were leaving.

A/N- Yes, Yes, I know what yea thinking', Why did yea make this? Well I was high remember, and also I knew that if their was a Harry Potter over YYH one, their could be one like this, anyways, please review :).


End file.
